At Snowy Night
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Mereka berdua diam-diam saling mencintai. Tanpa tahu bahwa jalan kehidupan mereka berbeda. For event Black And White Remembrance II : North and South. RnR please.


Pagi ini aku melihatnya lagi, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu. Entah kenapa aku selalu melambatkan langkahku untuk memperhatikannya. Dan setiap kali aku melewatinya, ia tersenyum padaku. Membuat hatiku melonjak gembira.

Aku tidak mengenalnya, gadis itu selalu ada di bangku taman saat aku melewatinya untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjaku. Ia selalu membawa sebuah buku tebal.

Ia tersenyum padaku lagi, sementara hujan salju semakin lebat. Tapi kusempatkan membalas senyumnya. Lalu kembali melangkah menuju tempat kerjaku sebagai agen rahasia.

.

.

.

"Sial !" aku mengumpat keras, bahuku berdarah, dilubangi oleh sebuah peluru yang sebenarnya mengincar jantungku.

Aku menggertakkan gigi, apakah agen brengsek berambut merah itu sudah pergi ? Kupaksakan kakiku untuk berlari mencari tempat persembunyian.

Aku menyeringai, gelapnya malam akan menambah sukar pencariannya untuk menemukanku. Aku memicingkan mata, tak terlihat sosok itu di mana pun. Kuhembuskan napas lega, satu pembunuhan terlaksana malam ini.

.

.

.

At Snowy Night

.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning **: AU, OOC, typo, Gajelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !

**[**Akasuna no Sasori **X **Haruno Sakura**]**

**For Black and White Remembrance II**

**Theme : **North and South

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

.

.

.

**[**Morning**]**

**.**

**[**Sasori**]**

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka matanya. Ia kedinginan dan kembali bergelung pada selimutnya, mencari kehangatan di pagi tahun baru tersebut.

Lingkaran hitam terukir di bawah matanya, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia pulang dari kantornya. Agen rahasia seperti dirinya hampir tak mengenal hari libur. Bahkan hanya untuk libur tahun baru.

Meski matanya masih berat, toh pemuda itu tetap bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi seraya meregangkan tangannya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia keluar dan kali ini melangkah ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Akasuna no Sasori, nama pemuda itu, sangat menyukai pagi hari yang tenang. Tidak seperti malam harinya, yang penuh dengan rentetan suara tembakan dan pengejaran yang membuatnya lelah dan kurang tidur.

Contohnya seperti tadi malam, yang seharusnya Sasori rayakan bersama teman dan keluarga, ia harus melacak seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Tapi ia gagal. Sasori hanya berhasil menembak bahu pembunuh tersebut. Pemuda itu mengingat lagi dan berdecak kesal, satu nyawa hilang malam itu.

Sasori menyibakkan tirai jendelanya, lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur sembari memandang jalanan dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Ia membawa sepotong roti panggang sebagai sarapan paginya.

Masih terlalu pagi, dan salju telah menumpuk di halaman rumahnya. Tapi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum masuk kerja. Ia meminum kopinya dan menyambar jaketnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

**[**Sakura**]**

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu duduk di bangku taman seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Ia membawa sebuah buku, namun ia tidak perduli dantidak tertarik dengan isinya. Pistol yang berada di sakunya lebih berguna bagi dirinya.

Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu, mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran bukunya, hanya untuk berpura-pura saja. Ia menunggu kliennya, seorang pengedar narkoba. Ia tersenyum kecil, akan ada pembunuhan lagi malam ini.

Malam hari, saat yang menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Ketika ia bisa membunuh hanya dengan menggerakkan jarinya ke arah pelatuk. Ia senang melihat orang-orang meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

Ia mendongak, ketika kepingan-kepingan lembut salju mulai turun. Sakura tidak suka pagi hari, terlalu tenang, terlau membosankan. Tak ada ketegangan yang bisa membangkitkan adrenalinnya.

Sakura berdecih, klien itu terlambat, sudah lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu yang mereka sepakati. Tapi toh ia tetap menunggu dengan sabar seraya membolak-balik halaman bukunya dengan asal.

.

.

.

**[**That Meeting**]**

Sekali lagi Sasori melewati taman itu, dan seperti biasa, ia menemukan gadis bersurai _pink_sepunggung yang terlihat membaca buku di situ. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat agak kesal. Sasori menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai." Sasori duduk di sebelahnya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu menutup bukunya dan membalas senyuman Sasori. "Terlalu dingin untuk hari pertama tahun baru kan ?" pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

Gadis itu meletakkan bukunya di samping, "Tidak terlalu, ini bukan tahun baru yang menyenangkan." balas gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. Sasori mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar."

"Sakura Haruno." gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, Sasori menyambut uluran tangannya dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, "Akasuna no Sasori."

"Aku sering melihatmu," ucap Sakura sambil memainkan ujung bukunya, "Dan aku bertanya-tanya, apakah itu hanya kebetulan atau…?" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Sasori yang sekarang terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya kebetulan. Aku selalu lewat di sini jika akan berangkat kerja."

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Sasori-_san_ ?" tanya Sakura. Tapi ketika Sasori membuka mulut untuk menjawab, gadis itu menyelanya, "Tunggu ! Biar kutebak !" ia berseru dengan semangat.

Sementara Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis yang telah lama memikat hatinya.

"Hmm…" sekarang Sakura memperhatikan Sasori dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau… Akuntan ?" tebak Sakura sambil menyernyit. Sasori menggeleng, ia menahan tawanya.

"Kurasa memang tidak, kau terlalu berantakan untuk seorang akuntan." oceh Sakura. "Ck, beri aku petunjuk !" seru Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

Sasori memutar bola matanya, "Pekerjaanku sangat membosankan." sahutnya singkat. Ia sedang malas berbicara tentang pekerjaannya. "Emm… Kau seorang politisi ?" Sakura ragu-ragu, dan Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Wajahmu sepertinya bukan orang baik-baik." komentar Sakura lagi. Dan kali ini Sasori benar-benar tergelak, "Kau lucu sekali nona ! Biar kuberi tahu-"

"Tidak !" seru Sakura yang masih tetap bersikeras, "Aku ingin menebaknya." gadis itu tersenyum, dan jantung Sasori berdebar dua kali lebih keras. Ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau pengedar narkoba !" tebaknya membuat Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan ? Hmm… Kau pedagang senjata ilegal ?"

"Lebih baik kita sudahi saja ini, sebelum kau berpikir yang bukan-bukan terhadapku." ucap Sasori sambil tertawa memikirkan tebakan-tebakan Sakura yang melenceng jauh. "Oh, tentu." Sakura tertawa kecil. Sesaat hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berangkat pagi sekali ?" tanya Sakura heran, ia menatap Sasori yang terdiam sebentar. "Karena aku menyukai pagi hari yang tenang." jawab pemuda itu sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Sakura mendengus, "Aku benci pagi hari." ucapannya membuat Sasori yang kini menatap bingung padanya, "Kenapa ?"

"Pagi hari membosankan. Aku harus menunggu klien yang datang terlambat di taman ini." Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Aku lebih suka malam hari. Saat itu lebih menegangkan." tambahnya sambil menyeringai aneh.

Sasori termenung, "Aku malah tidak suka malam hari… Terlalu ramai bagiku."

Suara Sakura terdengar melamun saat berkata, "Kau cinta damai, ya ?" gadis itu terkikik geli, "Kita saling berlawanan."

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, "Tapi pekerjaanku mungkin lebih berbahaya." ucapnya sambil memikirkan kasus-kasus yang belum terselesaikan. Ia bertambah sebal jika mengingat tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di mejanya.

"Tidak juga." Sakura kembali menyeringai aneh, membuat Sasori merinding. "Jika boleh aku berkata, pekerjaanku lah yang paling- Oh, itu klienku." Sakura melihat ke depan, tatapannya kaku.

Sasori ikut menoleh dan melihat pria tinggi berambut perakyang memakai masker melangkah ke arah mereka. Sasori menatap pria itu dengan curiga. "Kakashi-_san_." ucap Sakura sambil berdiri.

Pemuda berambut merah itu juga ikut berdiri, memandang Sakura yang masih memasang ekspresi kaku. Sasori mendapati si pria bernama Kakashi itu menatapnya tajam dan akhirnya sadar bahwa kehadirannya tak diinginkan sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura." ucap Sasori sambil melangkah pergi. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa memandangnya. Dari sudut matanya, Sasori melihat mereka tengah melakukan pembicaraan yang serius.

Saat itu Sasori tahu, entah dari mana, bahwa Sakura menyembunyikan suatu rahasia yang besar.

.

.

.

**[**Afternoon**]**

**.**

**[**Sakura**]**

Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu berjalan keluar rumahnya. Ia sudah tahu tugasnya malam ini, membunuh lawan transaksi Hatake Kakashi. Kini ia pergi ke kota sebelah untuk membeli beberapa senjata ilegal.

Ia mendapat banyak uang dari profesinya ini, cukup untuk kelangsungan hidupnya beberapa tahun ke depan. Sakura tak begitu peduli akan harta kekayaan, ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya di klub malam.

Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan di jalanan yang licin karena salju. Lemahnya sinar matahari tak cukup kuat untuk mencairkan benda putih ini.

Pagi sudah berganti menjadi siang, tapi sama saja. Semuanya terlalu membosankan bagi Sakura. Gadis itu tak sabar untuk menunggu datangnya malam.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Sasori, pemuda yang ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Perasaan hangat muncul di dadanya belakangan ini ketika melihat pemuda itu dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia sadar ia menyukai pemuda itu, tapi Sakura tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia tak ingin pemuda itu tahu kehidupannya sekarang. Sakura tak ingin Sasori berada di dalam bahaya karena dirinya.

Tapi tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasori pun berada dalam dunia berbahaya sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

**[**Sasori**]**

Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang sedang melamun sambil memandang ke luar jendela menoleh ketika mengetahui seseorang menghampirinya, "Ada apa Hidan ?" tanya Sasori.

Pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil Hidan itu menjawab, "Pembunuh bayaran itu akan beraksi lagi malam ini."

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Sasori malas. "Ia akan membunuh salah satu dari dua pengedar narkoba yang akan bertransaksi malam ini." jelas Hidan. "Sepertinya ia dibayar oleh orang yang sama seperti kemarin." lanjutnya.

"Tapi toh ia akan bergerak nanti malam." sahut Sasori sambil menguap. Ia sebenarnya masih mengantuk.

"Masih ada berkas-berkas yang harus kau selidiki." Hidan mengingatkan temannya itu sembari menunjuk tumpukan kertas di sampingnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku ingin menikmati sisa-sisa pagi indahku dulu." Sasori kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sementara Hidan meninggalkannya sambil menggerutu.

Sasori kembali melamun, tapi kali ini bukan pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela atau pun kasus-kasus yang berada di pikirannya saat ini. Ia memikirkan Sakura Haruno.

Sakura tak seceria yang Sasori anggap, atau mungkin itu memang bukan sifat aslinya. Yang jelas, Sasori merasa gadis itu berbeda, dan nalurinya mengatakan bahwa Sakura memang berbahaya.

Tanpa sadar Sasori tersenyum kecil.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak, ia melihat Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil menunduk, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori langsung keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan menghampiri Sakura.

.

.

.

**[**Tha Meeting**]**

"Sakura !" panggil Sasori pada gadis yang berjalan di depannya. Sakura menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sasori berlari kecil ke arah dirinya. "Kau mau ke mana ?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku ingin ke kota sebelah, membeli… sesuatu." dusta Sakura. Sungguh tak mungkin ia berkata yang sebenarnya, "Kau sendiri ? Tak kerja ?" sekarang Sakura yang bertanya.

"Ah, aku melihatmu dan segera ke sini," Sasori nyengir, "Apakah aku mengganggumu ?"

"Tidak. Tempat kerjamu di dekat sini ?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat-lihat bangunan di situ, mencoba menerka apakah salah satu bangunan itu adalah tempat kerja Sasori.

"Yeah. Memang." jawab Sasori, ia masih tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sakura memicingkan matanya melihat kantor agen rahasia Konoha di persimpangan jalan.

Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya, bisa-bisa ia terlambat naik kereta sekarang. Maka ia menatap Sasori dengan pandangan menyesal, "Oh, maaf. Tapi aku harus segera ke stasiun sekarang." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. _Jaa_, Sakura." kata Sasori sembari melambai pada gadis itu.

Lalu mereka berdua berbalik, menuju ke arah yang berbeda. Seperti jalan hidup mereka.

.

.

.

**[**Evening**]**

**.**

**[**Sasori**]**

Pemuda beriris _amber_itu berjalan tak tentu arah, bergantung pada kakinya yang bisa saja membawanya ke neraka sekalipun.

Sasori yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya itu melamun, sekitar enam jam lagi ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya akan melaksanakan rencana penangkapan sang pengedar narkoba.

Sebenarnya itu mudah bagi Sasori, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata akan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu yang akan hilang dari hatinya.

Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi, _mood_nya sedang buruk. Sekarang ia benar-benar membenci malam hari.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, tanpa sadar ia telah berada di taman yang biasa ia lewati. Lalu Sasori duduk di bangku taman, tempat ia berbincang dengan Sakura tadi pagi.

Ia memikirkan Sakura lagi. Gadis bersurai _pink_ yang cantik dan menawan. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya : Sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura ?

Entahlah, ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Perasaan itu muncul perlahan-lahan. Dan pertemuan-pertemuan kecil mereka di pagi hari membuat perasaan itu bertambah besar.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan ?

Ah, kali ini Sasori tak punya jawabannya.

.

.

.

**[**Sakura**]**

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan melangkah menyusuri jalan yang ia lalui siang tadi.

Sakura menatap langit sore yang kemerahan, lalu menyeringai. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, waktunya untuk beraksi. Ia yakin akan ada pembunuhan lagi malam ini.

Di bahunya tersampir sebuah tas untuk tempat gitar. Itu hanya kamuflase, tentu saja. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa di dalamnya terdapat beberapa senjata api.

Sakura menyeringai lagi, ia yakin tak ada yang menyangka kalau gadis manis seperti dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Ia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, untuk menyiapkan apa saja yang akan ia butuhkan nanti. Sementara itu, butiran-butiran salju kembali jatuh ke bumi. Sakura mulai merasa kedinginan.

Ia menunduk dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi saat gadis itu melewati taman yang biasa ia datangi setiap pagi, Sakura tersentak. Menyadari ada sosok yang ia kenal berada di situ.

Sosok itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori, hanya nampak siluetnya yang dilatarbelakangi matahari terbenam. Pemuda itu mendongak ke atas, Sakura tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, langit telah berubah semakin merah. Tapi Sakura tetap di situ, memandangi Sasori dengan hati bergetar.

Sakura ingin pergi, tapi tak bisa. Kakinya terasa berat, tak mau bergerak. Entah kenapa ia ingin berada di situ lebih lama. Ingin bersama Sasori lebih lama. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

Angin bertiup, menerbangkan kepingan salju yang dingin, dan ikut mengibarkan helaian rambut berwarna _pink _tersebut. Sasori tidak menyadari kehadirannya, mungkin ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya.

Sakura menutup matanya, sepertinya ia memang mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Sasori. Tapi Sakura tak bisa memiliki pemuda itu. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasori tentang pekerjaannya ?

Sakura bisa saja berdusta seperti tadi siang. Tapi ia membencinya, ada rasa bersalah ketika ia mengatakan kebohongan itu pada Sasori. Dirinya tak bisa hidup dalam kebohongan seperti itu.

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya, masih dengan pikirannya yang ruwet. Dan ia terkejut ketika melihat Sasori telah berdiri dan melambai padanya. Memberi isyarat untuk menghampirinya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura mendekati Sasori yang memandangnya dengan ramah seperti biasa. Tapi Sakura merasa aneh, ketika iris _amber _dan _emerald _ itu bertatapan. Membuatnya segera memegang tas gitarnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

**[**That Meeting**]**

"Kita bertemu lagi Sakura." ucap Sasori saat Sakura telah berada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

"Ya. Tapi kau tak tampak seceria tadi." komentar Sakura. Ia menatap Sasori, yang balas menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku tahu. Hanya aku merasa akan kehilangan." pernyataan Sasori membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kehilangan apa ?" tanya Sakura, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Sasori masih menatapnya, hening sesaat. Sebelum pemuda itu menjawabnya.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang… berharga." jawab Sasori. Kali ini napas Sakura tercekat, apakah yang dimaksud Sasori adalah dirinya ? Jantung Sakura berdebar keras memikirkan itu.

"Aku juga," kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Sasori menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya, "Aku juga merasa akan ada yang hilang. Dan perasaan menyebalkan ini semakin menguat seiring datangnya malam." lanjutnya.

Sasori mengangguk, ia menatap Sakura dengan berbeda. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tajam, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam bola mata _emerald_ tersebut.

Sakura tidak suka cara Sasori memandangnya, ia merasa Sasori akan mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya jika pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sesuatu yang gelap seperti langit malam.

"Ada apa Sasori ?" tegur gadis itu. Tapi bukannya malah mengalihkan pandangan, Sasori malah mencondongkan diri ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura..." ucap pemuda itu, ia melihat Sakura makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tas gitar tersebut. "A-Apa ?" Sakura tergagap.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ?" tanya Sasori. Dan mendadak Sakura seolah sedang diinterograsi, dirinya seolah berada dalam bahaya.

"Ti-Tidak kok !" Sakura membuang muka, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Sasori menyernyit, kenapa Sakura terlihat begitu gugup ?

"Memangnya kenapa !?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak mau memandang pemuda itu. "Tidak apa." jawaban Sasori membuatnya menoleh tak percaya.

Sakura membeku melihat Sasori yang tersenyum memandang jalanan. Pemuda itu tersenyum seolah mengetahui semuanya. Sakura mendadak berdiri, ia merasa saat itu juga Sasori telah mengetahui rahasianya.

"Ah, sudah mau pulang ?" secercah nada kecewa keluar dari bibir Sasori. Ia memandang Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Jaa_, Sasori !" seru gadis itu sambil berlari menuju ke rumahnya.

Saat itu Sakura tahu, entah dari mana, bahwa Sasori menyembunyikan suatu rahasia yang besar.

.

.

.

**[**Night**]**

**.**

**[**Sakura**]**

HARUNO SAKURA menatap ke langit, di mana bulan dan bintang telah menghiasi malam. Ia berdiri di balkom sembari merenung, inilah saat di mana dulu orang tuanya terbunuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ia menyimpan dendam, tentu. Tapi sudah selesai, ia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, dengan membunuh pelaku pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin semua inilah yang membuat pribadi Sakura Haruno menjadi seperti ini.

Kelam, seperti langit malam hari yang ia sukai.

Malam ini dingin, tapi Sakura betah berada di situ. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hanya apa yang ia pikirkan menjadi pembedanya.

Akasuna no Sasori. Ia memikirkan pemuda kenapa pemuda itu mirip seperti agen brengsek yang melukai bahunya kemarin. Ataukah itu memang Sasori ?

Sakura menggeleng. Susah untuk menjawabnya. Ia tidak siap dengan apa pun jawabannya.

Ia sudah sering melihat Sasori melewati dirinya saat menunggu klien. Dan tak bisa disangkal bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sasori.

Di dalam pekerjaannya yang berbahaya, pemuda itu menjadi cahayanya, menjadi cinta pertamanya. Tetapi Sakura tidak ingin Sasori mengetahui profesinya.

Ia tak bisa memasukkan pemuda itu dalam hidupnya. Biarlah terus seperti ini, dan pemuda itu akan perlahan menjauh dari dirinya.

Hati Sakura sakit saat memikirkan ini.

Tadi sore ia sangat cemas, Sakura merasa Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya. Apakah ia mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli ? Apa arti senyumnya itu ?

Sebuah cairan bening menetas dari sudut matanya. Dua perasaan itu semakin kuat. Perasaan cintanya pada Sasori dan… Perasaan akan kehilangan seseorang.

Akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari situ dan duduk di tempat tidurnya yang rapi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh ke kiri, ke meja tempat bermacam-maca jenis senjata api berderet di situ.

Sakura melirik jam, masih satu jam lagi sebelum waktu yang Kakashi tentukan. Kali ini ia akan membunuh lawan transaksi Kakashi. Seorang pria paruh baya bernama Kakuzu.

Ia merenung lagi, Sakura bisa saja berganti pekerjaan. Ia sudah punya cukup banyak uang dari pekerjaannya ini. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tak bisa.

Selain kecintaannya pada malam hari, ia sudah menjadi haus darah. Ia senang melihat para korban bergeletakan dan bersimbah darah.

Sakura beranjak, dan membiarkan pintu menuju balkon terbuka, membuat angin malam masuk ke kamarnya. Ia lalu mendekati senjata-senjata tersebut. Ia memilih satu.

Ia memasukkan senjata tersebut ke dalam tas abu-abu besar miliknya, lalu kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sakura memandang balkon, ia menutup matanya ketika angin malam membelai wajahnya.

Perasaan ini semakin kuat. Seperti firasat buruk yang selalu mengganjal. Perasaan ini seperti alarm pada Sakura, untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaannya malam ini.

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan perasaaan aneh ini. Hal ini bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia menggeleng, mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan aneh itu. Tapi gagal.

Gadis itu berjalan ke lemarinya, lalu mengambil sebuah _jumpsuit _hitam dan segera berganti pakaian. Sakura bercermin, lalu mengambil sebuah topi hitam dan memakainya hingga yang terlihat hanya poninya saja. Meski masih ada waktu kurang dari satu jam, ia memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Sejenak napasnya tercekat karena perasaan itu semakin menjadi saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan beraspal. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan.

Ia menuju hutan, ke tempat transaksi yang dikatakan Kakashi. Ia bersembunyi di semak-semak, mengeluarkan senapan dari tasnya dan mulai mempersiapannya.

Ia menunggu kira-kira setengah jam. Sebelum muncul sebuah pria berkulit gelap beberapa meter di depannya. Tak lama, muncul kliennya, Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura membidik kepala tergetnya, Kakuzu. Sementara transaksi terus berlangsung. Gadis itu rupanya belum menyadari ada beberapa agen rahasia berjaga di situ. Tapi sepertinya para agen rahasia itu juga tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Jari Sakura bergerak untuk menarik pelatuk, tapi terhenti ketika perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat, membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Sepertinya transaksi sudah hampir selesai, Kakashi melirik ke semak-semak tempat ia bersembunyi dengan pandangan mengancam. Sakura menutup mata dan menggerakkan jarinya beberapa senti.

DOR !

Kakuzu tersungkur, dengan darah mengalir deras dari lubang di pelipisnya. Sementara Kakashi melarikan diri dari situ. Bersama dengan sekoper uang yang didapatkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura mendengar ada langkah lain dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Tempatnya aman, gelapnya malam hari membuatnya makin tersembunyi. Ia berniat akan tetap di situ sampai suasana sepi dan menunggu celah bagi dirinya untuk lari.

Ia meninggalkan senjata tanpa sidik jari di situ. Tak ada yang bisa membuat dirinya dicurigai. Tetapi perasaan khawatir ini membuatnya berdiri. Perasaan itu yang mendorongnya untuk segera pergi dari situ. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapa pun di situ, Sakura berlari menjauh.

Mendadak ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Dan jantungnya mencelos ketika ada suara familiar yang memanggil namanya.

Sakura masih tetap di situ, ia takut pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seharusnya ia segera pergi, apalagi setelah pemuda itu mengetahui jati dirinya. Tapi nyatanya ia tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang di belakangnya. Sontak Sakura berbalik, lalu menyipitkan mata ketika melihat sebuah sosok berjalan ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke saku dan mengambil pistolnya.

Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, sementara sosok tersebut makin mendekatinya. Sakura terengah, ia berharap sosok itu bukan pemuda yang ia sayangi.

Tapi Sakura salah.

.

.

.

**[**Sasori**]**

AKASUNA NO SASORI bersandar pada dinding dengan memasang tampang datar. Ia terlihat tidak tenang. Seharusnya ia berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya, tapi kedua perasaan itu terus mengganggunya.

Ia cemas. Entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura, bukannya pada pekerjaannya sekarang. Sasori cemas pada gadis itu, seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Sakura.

Sasori mencemaskan gadis itu karena ia mencintainya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya tetap di situ, tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan membiarkan yang lain melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Ayo, Sasori." seseorang memanggilnya. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan dan mendapati Hidan dan beberapa anggota yang lainnya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Cepatlah." Hidan berkata lagi, dan membiarkan pintu terbuka. Sasori mendesah, ia benar-benar tak mau melakukan apa-apa. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mundur. Karena dulu Sasori berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menangkap pembunuh bayaran tersebut.

Pemuda itu melangkah dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Ia menaiki mobilnya dan mengekori yang lain, hingga sampai pada sebuah gang kecil.

Sasori turun dari mobilnya. Perasaannya semakin kacau.

"Kemari." ucap salah seorang atasannya. Lalu mereka semua -kira-kira ada tujuh orang- memasuki jalan setapak yang menuju hutan. Yang lain berpencar, sementara Hidan dan Sasori bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

Ketika salah satu pengedar narkoba itu tertembak, mereka akan menangkap pengedar narkoba yang satu. Karena mereka tahu sulit untuk menangkap sang pembunuh bayaran tersebut. Begitulah rencana mereka.

Merea semua menunggu sekitar setengah jam, sebelum terdengar langkah kaki dan muncul pria bercadar yang berhenti kira-kira beberapa meter dari tempat Sasori bersembunyi.

"Ada yang datang lagi." bisik Hidan. Dan Sasori menoleh, ada seorang pria berambut perak mendatangi pria berkulit gelap dan bercadar tersebut.

Sasori dan yang lain hanya bisa menunggu. Dan Sasori membenci itu. Ia benci menunggu dan ia juga benci ditunggu. Ia benci malam hari. Ia benci perasaan aneh ini.

Malam ini sunyi, tapi suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras memenuhi kepala Sasori. Ia ingin apa pun yang akan terjadi cepat berakhir hingga ia bisa tidur dan bangun pada pagi hari yang tenang.

Lalu ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

Tapi sebuah suara kecil entah darimana datangnya memberitahunya bahwa itu tak akan terjadi.

DOR !

Sasori membeku. Pria bercadar tersungkur, sementara pria berambut perak itu telah berlari menjauh. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasori untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Ayo !" seru Sasori cepat mengejar si pria berambut perak. Yang lain mengikutinya.

"Berhenti !" seru Sasori. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan melakukan tembakan peringatan. Tapi pria berambut perak itu terus berlari dengan sebuah koper berisi uang yang tadinya milik pria bercadar yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sasori mencoba tak memperdulikan perasaannya. Ia memfokuskan diri pada pria di depannya yang terasa pernah dilihatnya.

Pemuda itu tersentak dan melambatkan larinya sedikit. Ingatannya melayang pada pagi hari tadi. Satu nama melintas di pikirannya. Sasori hampir tak percaya.

"_Shit _!" ia mendengar Hidan mengumpat, lalu terkejut ketika partnernya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. "Hei, apa yang-"

DOR !

Hidan menembak punggung kiri pria itu. Pelurunya menembus jantung, dan pria berambut perak itu langsung terjerembab ke tanah dan tak bergerak lagi.

Sasori menghentikan larinya, sementara Hidan melewatinya dan berjongkok di sebelah pria berambut putih tersebut. Pemuda berambut klimis itu menggulingkan tubuh di depannya.

Sasori menutup mata, ia tak mau mengetahuinya. Ada sesuatu yang buruk. Pasti. Lebih baik ia pergi dari situ, daripada mengetahui kenyataannya.

"Lihat ini. Kau kenal ?" suara Hidan refleks membuatnya membuka mata. Jantungnya mencelos. Dengan disinari cahaya bulan, Sasori mengetahui dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Ia adalah Kakashi.

Mendadak ia merasa sangat marah. Ia kini tahu siapa sosok di balik semua ini.

"SAKURAAA !" Sasori berteriak, ia berlari dan meninggalkan Hidan yang terlihat kebingungan.

Ia berlari menurut perasaanya membawa dirinya. Sasori lewat begitu saja di depan mayat Kakuzu. Ia ingin bertemu Sakura secepatnya. Tapi ia juga tak ingin menemuinya. Apa yang ia lakukan setelahnya nanti ?

Sasori berhenti. Ia terengah-engah, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis itu. Sakura tidak bodoh, ia mungkin sudah pergi sekarang. Sasori mendecih dan berbalik, lalu ia membeku ketika melihat sosok yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Pemuda itu melangkah, berharap sosok itu bukan gadis yang dicintainya. Tapikali ini perkiraan Sasori salah.

.

.

.

**[**That Meeting**]**

"Siapa pun itu, letakkan senjatamu !" seru Sasori keras. Ia menodongkan pistol pada Sakura. Tapi gadis itu malah melepaskan topinya, sehingga helaian _pink_ jatuh ke punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'Sakura' saja ?" kata Sakura sambil menyeringai. Ia maju.

Sasori juga melangkah maju, ia tidak menjawab. Ketika sampai akhirnya mereka berhadap-hadapan, pemuda itu menyarungkan pistolnya.

Iris_amber _dan _emerald_ bertemu. Keduanya dipenuhi kepedihan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini ?" tanya Sasori lirih, meski matanya memandang tajam gadis itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Takdir lah yang membuatku seperti ini," ujar Sakura sambil membuang muka. Ada perasaan bersalah yang bercokol di hatinya. "Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Menangkapku ?" tanya gadis itu sambil tetap membuang muka.

"Percayalah, aku benar-benar tak ingin melakukan ini." jawab Sasori yang bimbang. Dalam hati ia ingin terus bersama Sakura yang ceria, itu artinya ia harus membiarkan pembunuh bayaran ini bebas.

Tapi ia harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai agen rahasia yang sudah bersumpah demi negara. Ia juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benci," ucapan Sakura memutus pikirannya, "Aku benci kenapa kita harus bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini." lanjut Sakura. Dan tanpa bisa ia cegah, butir-butir bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

Biasanya Sakura langsung menembak siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa ! Sekali pun tak pernah Sakura bayangkan akan menembak pemuda itu. Bahkan tangannya gemetar meski hanya untuk mengangkat pistolnya.

Sakura tak ingin pergi, ia ingin terus bersama pemuda yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sakura…"

"Aku rela menukar semua malam dengan pagi yang membosankan ! Agar aku bisa tetap bertemu denganmu !" seru Sakura histeris. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia muak dengan malam hari.

Pandangan Sasori melunak, ia tak tega melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu. Ia ingin memeluknya, berbisik padanya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ia ingin Sakura tahu kalau dirinya selalu ada untuk gadis itu. Tapi Sasori tak bisa mengatakan kebohongan semacam itu.

Angin malam kembali berhembus, membawa dinginnya malam kepada kedua orang tersebut. Telinga mereka menangkap suara ramai.

"Siapa di situ ?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu tak berusaha mengusap air matanya, membiarkan cairan bening itu jatuh ke rerumputan.

Sasori tahu bantuan telah tiba. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada siapa-siapa. Itu hanya burung hantu yang memekik." Ah, pemuda itu mengatakan kebohongan pada Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura cemas. Dalam hati ia ingin ini segera berakhir.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, ia juga berpikiran sama dengan Sasori. Tapi mereka berdua tahu, tak ada _happy ending_ untuk kisah mereka.

Keheningan melanda lagi. Tapi mereka berdua mengetahui isi hati masing-masing ketika iris _amber _dan _emerald _ bertemu lagi. Mereka bertatapan, saling menunjukkan cinta dan kesedihan dalam sorot mata mereka.

Mereka tak bisa saling mencintai, karena perbedaan yang justru mengharuskan mereka saling menghancurkan. Tak ada yang berusaha melawan takdir mereka. Takdir rumit yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Karena mereka tahu tak ada yang bisa menang melawan takdir.

Suara ramai itu semakin dekat. Sasori akhirnya membuang muka, ekspresinya terlihat begitu menderita. "Pergilah Sakura. Pergi, dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." ucapnya.

Sasori mengingkari janjinya, dan membuat sebuah janji baru. Kali ini ia yang akan menemui Sakura dan membahagiakannya.

Sakura mengangguk, dan melewati Sasori. Ia berjanji akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan akan terus menunggu pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sasori juga melangkah, tapi ia terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sakura ?" ia memanggil gadis itu sebelum sosoknya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan wajah sedikit heran, "Ya ?"

"_Aishiteru yo_, Sakura." ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum tulus.

"_Aishiteru wa, _Sasori." balas Sakura yang ikut tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua berbalik dan kembali berjalan tanpa pernah menengok ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

A/N : Hai minna ! Meski terlambat, author ingin mengucapkan : OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASORI ! Hidup SasoSaku ! *?*Hohoho...

Um, benar kan fic ini masuk tema North and South ? Author gak yakin soalnya :p Dan kalau ada typo juga kesalahan lainnya, tolong beri tahu author ya ^^

Review, please. Arigatou minna ^^


End file.
